


You're my No.1

by baeconandeggs, sash4kyu (emotional_fool)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Radio, DJ Park Chanyeol, Drunk Sex, Fluff, Humor, Jongdae is a meanie, Language, M/M, Romance, implied Do Kyungsoo/Kim Jongin, implied Kim Jongdae/Huang Zitao, implied Kim Minseok/Zhang Yixing, terribly written smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotional_fool/pseuds/sash4kyu
Summary: Baekhyun always dreamed of meeting his favourite DJ Park. What he never imagined was to meet the said DJ under the influence of alcohol only to not remember a thing next day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Babygunsho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babygunsho/gifts).



> **Recipient:** Babygunsho  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
>  **Author's Note: This is my first time participating in any fic fest so i am really excited and nervous at the same time.**  
>  I really wanna thank the BAE mods for all the help and motivation. You guys are the best. Also sorry for keep asking for extensions >_<
> 
> To my recipient - I really loved your prompt and this was a lot of fun to write. And although it's lacking in so many aspects i hope you still like it.
> 
> To the readers - I really tried my best to write something fluffy for once, i hope you enjoy it even if a little bit.
> 
> Note - The age ranking in this story follows their real life ranking i.e Minseok is the oldest and Sehun is the youngest.  
> Also there is no underage drinking. They all are of legal age.

 

 

****

# YOU’RE MY NO.1

 

 

 

“The snow’s really piling up out there. I hope y’all are tucked away in your warm blankets. A mug of hot coffee in your hands to warm you up while listening to the sexy voice of your favourite person in the whole world - who is none other than your host DJ Park here to warm your heart” Chanyeol’s deep grand voice resonates in the small studio like an endless chant as he greets his listeners the second he goes on air.

 

“It’s 10 at night and you are listening to ‘Kiss the Radio with DJ Park’. Let’s start the show on this cold January night with Coldplay’s Everglow. Here we go~~~”. Chanyeol transforming into his DJ role so quick as soon as the ON-AIR lights go green still amazes the staff at Kool FM but what amazes them more is how that switch is never conscious, never a pretence. And that’s why he is given the title of a ‘natural talent’ at radio station. He knows how to woe his audiences. Not just the girls but everyone loves Chanyeol or rather DJ Park, that’s how everyone knows him.

 

“So today is a special day. Do you all know what it is?” Chanyeol teases his listeners with the rarely used cutesy voice.

 

“What did you say? Say louder.”

 

“Yessss. You are right. Today marks the one year anniversary since we first met.” And then there are loud cheers inside the studio that can be heard by the listeners over the live broadcast; all the writers and staff clapping and cheering loudly while popping crackers and confetti in celebration.

 

There are continuous shouts of “speech, speech” and Chanyeol embarrassingly pulls the mic forward and thanks all of his listeners and staff members for the love and support his gig at KBS Kool FM got from the start till present.

 

“Since today is a special day, today’s show is special as well. There will be walking down the memory lane, song requests and surprise gifts for lucky callers. So grab your phone and dial xxx-xxx-xxx to win amazing prizes. Hurry... I am waiting~~~.”

 

As soon as Chanyeol finishes speaking, there is a flood of calls. And Sehun, the assistant PD at Kool FM, faces a hard time handling screaming fan girls that are making him go deaf.

 

“Oh wow, we already have our first caller. Let’s see who it is. Hello!!”

 

“Hello. Oh my god. DJ Park. It’s really you.”

 

“Haha..yess it is me. Welcome to kiss the radio with DJ Park. What’s your name?”

 

“My name is Hana. And I really really love your voice. Oh and by the way Happy 1st anniversary. I have been your loyal fan since day 1. Congratulations~~.”

 

“Waaaahhhh...thank you for your endless support. Since you've been a loyal fan, I will be loyal to you as well. You ask me anything and I will do it if I can.”

 

“Then marry me.”

 

“What..haha” Chanyeol emits his famous weird laugh while nervously glancing around at staff members for any cue on how to respond and all he gets in return is their badly controlled laughter.

 

“Marry me and then be loyal to me” the girl says and giggles uncontrollably. And Chanyeol would have found it all amusing, like the others do, if he was not the one at the receiving end of it.

 

Chanyeol sends a look of SOS at his friend and PD, Sehun who mock snickers while rolling his eyes; taking too much fun in Chanyeol’s helplessness.

 

“Ha ha...I wish I could do that” Chanyeol is saying to the girl in a polite voice while thinking inwardly ‘if I was not so gay’ and gives her a gift voucher from a clothing brand instead as a compromise.

 

The show passes by with more such embarrassing events on Chanyeol’s part and lots of laughter and blackmail slash teasing material gathered on Sehun’s part.

 

 

 

 

“Dude you are coming to the party tonight right??” Jongin asks Chanyeol once the latter wraps up his show and prepares to leave the building.

 

Pausing in stuffing his belongings in his bag pack, Chanyeol looks at Jongin with raised eyebrows asking a silent “What are you talking about?”

 

“Your one year party. Don’t tell me nobody told you?” Jongin gasps in astonishment and it peels laughter out of Chanyeol who is always amused by Jongin’s antics.

 

“I clearly told him about it yesterday but knowing him, he was probably spacing out that time.  Don’t worry though he will be there.” Sehun joins them effectively closing the little circle of the three giant people, completely blocking the corridor path much to everyone’s dismay.

 

“I am tired Sehun. I just want to go sleep on my warm bed under my warm blankets in my warm house”. Chanyeol whines ignoring the looks from his co-workers who pass him by, few of them occasionally stopping to congratulate him on his one year work anniversary.

 

“I am pretty sure it’s illegal to use the word ‘warm’ this much. What are you?? Five!!” Sehun deadpans getting annoyed by the elder’s excuses.

 

“It’s too cold today. I don’t wanna go out.” Before Sehun could launch himself on Chanyeol like an angry kitten, Jongin intervenes by placing himself between the two and politely reasons with the reluctant male.

 

“We are going to a bar. It will be warm inside. Plus it’s your party. I mean Sehun and I planned it a whole week ago and all the staff is coming. It will be weird if the man of the hour would not be present. Don’t you think!?”

 

When Jongin says it like that Chanyeol does feel bad for turning them down and for Jongin’s and staff sakes he agrees to come; rubbing it childishly on sehun’s face that it has nothing to do with him.

 

“I will be going home now to change. Where should I meet you later?” Chanyeol asks to which Jongin tells him to meet outside Club Moonlight sharp at 10pm.

 

“Thank you Jongin for doing this. I am sorry for the drama just now. I didn’t thought about how you guys would feel.  You all are throwing this party for me, and instead of being grateful I am being a arse about it.”

 

“Right you are.” Sehun quickly interjects getting a punch from Jongin and burning glare from Chanyeol in return.

 

“Don’t mind him. He was the one super excited about throwing the party actually but you know right how he is shit at expressing his feelings.” this time it’s Jongin who hisses in pain after his ribs are subjected to a brutal blow courtesy of none other than a seemingly embarrassed and mad Sehun.

 

Chanyeol smiles smugly at that and Sehun all but drags Jongin away in annoyance shouting a loud ‘See you later’ in Chanyeol’s direction before disappearing around the corner.

 

Chanyeol is really very tired but he likes those two brats so smiling to himself he makes way outside the building towards his car to go have a much needed warm bath at home before letting his friends drag him to whatever club they have planned to take him to.

 

 

 

 

 

Thinking about when he first met Sehun, Chanyeol never thought that they would become such good friends. Sehun was a spoiled brat, he still is Chanyeol muses. When PD Soha first introduced him to Sehun, who was working as the assistant PD already for past 3 months, Chanyeol was taken aback. Sehun looked like an idol with his tall stature and handsome looks. Chanyeol would never admit it to other but he was star struck the first time he saw Sehun. But it all went downhill from there; the moment Sehun opened his mouth to be exact. He was like a kid; always whining and complaining. Although Chanyeol knows now that Sehun loves his job but people who don’t know him well will think he hates his job.

 

But despite all this, each one of the people working at radio station loves Sehun dearly. He is the youngest there and he totally cash on that predicament quite often.

 

Jongin, on the other hand is opposite of Sehun. He is calm, quite, polite and very charming.  Jongin joined KBS Kool FM only 6 months ago and quickly warmed up to Chanyeol. Sometimes Chanyeol finds it difficult to imagine that Jongin is sehun’s best friend since childhood and that’s how Jongin landed the gig - ‘Saturday nights with Kai’. How someone like Jongin could stand Sehun for this long, Chanyeol had said once which earned him a hard punch from Sehun.

 

But now Chanyeol can understand why those two are best friends. Jongin despite his calm personality does have a crazy streak in him, which Sehun is adamant on exploring more and more; whereas when in Jongin’s presence, Sehun behaves himself. Its like both of them are each other’s anchor. That’s why everyone at work, including Chanyeol suspected both of them to be dating.

 

“What. Oh my god. Eww.EWW Gross. He is like my brother.” Sehun had fake gagged and made loud gestures of denying it when Chanyeol once confronted them.

 

Jongin had just laughed out loud saying ‘He knows too much about Sehun to know not to ever date him’. And just like that all the rumours had ceased. Now the three of them are famous for their small close knit group.

 

 

 

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

 

 

 

“Oh my god finally, finally we are out of this hell hole.” Baekhyun moans as he walks to stand beside Jongdae and his older brother Minseok. Kyungsoo is next to him and so is every other student from his graduation class. After 4 years of complaining, whining, moaning and crying Baekhyun is finally happy to graduate.

 

“Oh c’mon; Quit being such a drama queen. Actual hell starts now. When you would have to work your ass off to impress your bosses and still they will kick your ass no matter how good you do.” Kyungsoo hotly says and Minseok is surprised to hear such a detailed truth of his life out of the younger’s mouth. Before the oldest could say anything though, his brother interjects with an excited cry about having a celebratory graduation party tonight.

 

“We have to have a party tonight. Minseok will arrange for club entry and we all will get utterly wasted tonight.” Jongdae had no idea then how true his words would come to life in just few hours.

 

“I am?” Minseok questions Jongdae demands; though it carries a amused tone. Jongdae has always loved to boss around his brother. And even if Minseok complains and denies to do it at first, he always submit to his younger brother’s demands on a whim.

 

 

After lots of embarrassing photos with their classmates, teachers and parents; and over stuffing their stomachs with every possible junk food Baekhyun along with Kyungsoo bids Jongdae and his brother goodbye with a promise to meet later tonight for their impromptu night out.

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo freshly out of shower sees Baekhyun lounging on the couch, still dressed in his morning attire while furiously typing on his phone with a borderline creepy grin that has him rolling his eyes at Baekhyun’s antics.

 

“What are you doing? Go take shower and get ready. Jongdae and Minseok will be here in an hour or so.” when baekhyun does not responds, huffing kyungsoo walks towards the said male and peeks at his phone and is not surprised to see baekhyun scrolling through DJ Park’s twitter account.

 

Ever since that one unfortunate night (which baekhyun dearly calls as the fateful night that changed his life for better) when Baekhyun had listened to the show ‘Kiss the radio with DJ Park’ for the first time, the latter has been downright obsessed with the said DJ. And Kyungsoo like a good old friend and too concerned for his best friends sanity has since then tried to sway him away from his obsession but to no avail.

 

Shaking his head at Baekhyun’s state and what have become of him Kyungsoo sits down in front of the said male, ready to give him one of his lectures….once again.

 

 

“I seriously don’t see the appeal in that guy. You have never even met him. He must be some weird guy with a very bad personality in real life and who just happens to have a good voice for radio.” this is probably the hundredth time kyungsoo has said those words to baekhyun but like every time else they fall on deaf ears.

 

“You are hard to please babysoo~~ ” baekhyun sing-songs and the outrageous nickname (in kyungsoo’s opinion) has the other snickering in disdain.

 

“Someone like DJ Park, who apart from having such an amazingly sexy deep voice has such good taste in music” at this kyungsoo opens his mouth to counter attack but baekhyun gives him no chance.

 

“Ssshhh. Don’t say otherwise. You yourself know that deep down in your heart. His choice of music is incredible and not to forget he sings, raps and plays instrument as well. And if someone as talented as him is a weirdo with a bad personality, which i refuse to believe in just to be clear, i would still be his fan”, the truly genuine words from the other has kyungsoo in awe but it is short lived.

 

“Whatever!! Now get your ass off the couch and get ready. We have a date with ‘freedom and drinks’ in less than 30 minutes” Kyungsoo bosses around baekhyun like he was not planning on to sleep in for this ridiculous party just 15 minutes back, but baekhyun does not have to know that, Kyungsoo thinks while begrudgingly dragging himself to his room in their shared apartment to get dressed before the other two arrive.

 

 

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

 

 

“Are you kidding me?? Club Moonlight. How are we gonna get in. It’s the crowdest and most expensive nightclub in this city. And don’t you see that line of people. We are never gonna get pass those doors.” As soon as the group of four reaches their destination, Baekhyun starts complaining about how this is such a bad idea. Kyungsoo is just tired and wants to go home. Jongdae, on seeing the sea of people is starting to agree with baekhyun as well. And among all of them, it’s only minseok who stands there calm and composed.

 

“Are you done? Shall we go inside?” Minseok says casually and all three give him narrowed glances before turning towards the bouncer who is guarding the entrance.

 

“But how” this time it's jongdae that questions the eldest of them.

 

“You see that bouncer there. He is a friend and he owes me one from way back. I talked to him this evening and he agreed to let us in through VIP entry. So Quit whining and hurry up before i change my mind and dump you all three here on the streets.” Minseok sasses before taking quick strides towards the tall tattooed guy who is giving minseok a bright grin.

 

“Hey Tao, nice to see yo man. Are we good to go?” Baekhyun hears minseok ask the tall bouncer when he is dragged by an excited Jongdae towards the entry, Kyungsoo following them with no excitement per se.

 

“Ofcourse. I have talked to my manager. You will have no problem, but if someone asks tell them you are Kris’ guest. That will do. I am really happy to see you again.” The last part is directed towards Jongdae and there is a twinkle in Tao’s eyes which does not go unnoticed by Minseok and Baekhyun who starts coughing in a teasing manner but go silent the moment Jongdae glare is trained on them.

 

“Me too Tao.” Jongdae replies shyly and Baekhyun fake gags in the back but pretends to do nothing of the sorts when Jongdae turns his burning glaze towards him. Kyungsoo just looks on with no expression at all.

 

“I will call you later. And thanks for arranging this on such short notice.” Minseok thanks the tall bouncer and saunters in.

 

“No Problem. And by the way happy graduation to you three.” Tao congratulates the three as they follow Minseok inside the Club. They respond with bright grins and ‘thank yous’ except Kyungsoo who simply nods at the tall bouncer and walks into the club looking as bored as ever.

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol is early which is not surprising and it's also not surprising to him how Sehun and Jongin both are late once again.

 

“So much about being Party organisers” Chanyeol snickers while rubbing his hands together to fight the cold and inwardly cursing the other two for leaving him waiting for them in the cold.

 

From across the street he sees Tao noticing him and gives an excited wave to the bouncer standing tall and alert at the VIP entrance to club Moonlight.

 

It was Kris, Chanyeol’s childhood friend who introduced him to Tao when he first visited the club even before he became Dj Park, almost 4 years back. Tao had intimidated him at first but soon he found out that the younger got this job only because of his looks and also because he knows martial arts. He is a total softie otherwise and thus he is not allowed to talk much. He is easily gullible by people who somehow finds out about how he is all talk and no bite.

 

 

Fifteen minutes later and Chanyeol almost not being able to feel his hands and toes, sees Jongin and Sehun rushing towards him. At least Jongin looks apologetic, sehun is just casually walking beside the other with hands in his pockets and not a least bit bothered about how he made chanyeol wait. Chanyeol drags Jongin towards the club after punching sehun in the guts and sehun doubles over in pain calling for the other two to wait for him.

 

“He deserved it”, Chanyeol tells Jongin when the latter asks “if it was really necessary to punch him that hard?”

 

 

………

 

 

Inside Jongdae keeps mixing weird drinks and handing it over to Baekhyun who was very much reluctant to drink them at first but one teasing smirk and he has been gulping them down in one shot one after the other.

 

“Dae stop it. You know his alcohol tolerance is practically non-existent. Don’t do something that will turn to bite us back in the arse later on.” Minseok tries to reason with his brother and Kyungsoo nods beside him supporting the older. But Jongdae has always been the daring kind and his favourite pass time is watching baekhyun make a fool out of himself. And what better way than to make the other piss drunk, Jongdae thinks internally while mixing a neon green drink with vodka and handing it over to now very red and overly excited baekhyun.

 

“He is already completely wasted. Fan-fucking-tastic.” Kyungsoo declares with a sigh and tries to distance himself from a clingy drunk baekhyun.

 

 

 

After Jongdae somehow manages to coax kyungsoo into trying his mixed dangerous cocktails, the three crowds the bar with barely controlled giggles. Kyungsoo is already dead on his feet and is slumped on baekhyun’s side for support. The said male is being noisy and chattering in loud voice with people nearby. Kyungsoo, in his non-sober state, is still amazed by the fact how people can tolerate baekhyun’s nonsense talks. Jongdae, on the other hand is busy mixing drinks while trying to matchmake the cute dimpled bartender with his not-even-remotely drunk and very much amused brother.

 

“Stop shouting in my ear you fucker” kyungsoo tries to voice over the loud sound of music with his slurred speech as he wraps his arm over baekhyun’s shoulder to prevent planting face first into the bar counter. Baekhyun though argues about how the other is trying to choke him to death.

 

“Get off me then”, Baekhyun snickers while brushing off the dead weight of the shorter male away from him.

 

When Kyungsoo still does not let him go and instead tightens his hold on the other, baekhyun pushes kyungsoo away with a force that results in the younger stumbling into a stranger nearby. He doesn’t wait to see who his friend knocked into and makes his way towards the other side of the bar counter where minseok is busy flirting with a dimpled guy across the counter.

 

Suddenly the lights in the nightclub dim further, if possible, effectively casting the whole place in dark. When baekhyun turns to his side, he couldn’t see Minseok at first but only the knowledge of him there next to him has baekhyun recognising the older’s features in dark.

 

Baekhyun was busy checking his surroundings and staring at people on dance floors grinding on each other, when he felt a warm sweaty arm pressed to his side; a strong musky scent invading his senses. He whips his head quickly to look at a tall figure pressed closely to him and who is busy ordering drinks with no mind to how he is making baekhyun uncomfortable with his close proximity.

 

Because of the dark, baekhyun is unable to see the stranger’s face clearly but he can feel the bicep that is pressed to his shoulder and one look at the other has baekhyun feeling hot all over. The stranger is lean and tall with broad shoulders. And baekhyun thinks he must be pretty drunk if he is imagining about how the other’s arms will feel in his strong grip.

 

 

 

On the dance floor, sehun is smirking at his two best friends. Jongin had went to get them drinks but as Sehun can see now, the other is pretty busy flirting with a cute short boy even if the said boy is totally not acknowledging any of Jongin’s advances….not yet at least. But as much as Sehun knows his best friend, it will not take much before the cute boy will be all over Jongin.

 

When jongin had failed to return with their drinks, Chanyeol had volunteered to get the drinks and is now clearly enjoying the attention he is getting from the beautiful boy who is burning a whole into the side of his face with his hungry gaze.

 

Seeing as how his friends are busy at the moment, sehun pushes pass the crowd to walk towards the table where most of his staff is still waiting for the drinks to arrive.

 

Baekhyun does not know how he ended up pressed to the wall in a dark corner. All he remembers is the tall stranger turning to him and leaning unbearably close and then they were kissing. When his lungs had given out and he had pulled away, he vaguely remembers seeing a certain glint in the stranger’s eyes, or whatever he imagined to see in the dark.

 

The man is saying something and baekhyun remotely registers how his voice is so deep and scratchy, probably due to all the drinks the taller already had. And it turns baekhyun on immensely who does not want to stop kissing the other’s addictive lips.

 

“why u talking much. Stawph. And kiss me” baekhyun says before grabbing the taller by his jacket and smashing their lips in a hungry kiss. Meanwhile chanyeol’s hands fumble with baekhyun’s layers of clothing to get any kind of skin to skin contact. All the while groaning in his head about how someone could be dressed like this while coming to a bar which is ironic because he himself was covered from head to toe just minutes prior to this.

 

Minutes of search and some more fumbling finally leads to chanyeol’s cold palm making contact with the warm skin of baekhyun’s waist making a shiver run down baekhyun’s body. The feel of skin against skin tugs a surprised throaty moan out of baekhyun which has chanyeol’s cock throbbing in want. And all chanyeol yearns right now is the warmth of baekhyun’s caveran wrapped around his twitching cock.

 

When Chanyeol whispers exactly the same thought to him, baekhyun makes a strangled noise and bites down on Chanyeol’s lips hard drawing blood which makes chanyeol half hard instantly. Leaving Chanyeol no choice other than to ask baekhyun to go to a quieter place and if the other is okay going further than a simple make out. Although making out is good too, Chanyeol quickly adds. But he does not have to worry about that when baekhyun nods furiously on going further and whispers in Chanyeol’s ear how he wants to feel Chanyeol inside of him.

 

Chanyeol then all but drags baekhyun to a secluded corner while pushing the sweaty bodies of club inmates away from their path, into a private booth half hidden from view and asks in a serious voice “I want to fuck your mouth. Is that okay?” and it takes a minute for baekhyun’s drunk mind to register the words and when understanding dawns on him, he pushes chanyeol onto a couch and kneels in front of him on the floor.

 

Chanyeol can’t clearly see the boy who is making him go insane but whatever little light the club is providing tells him that the boy on his knees in front of him and currently rubbing his clothed erection is nothing less than beautiful.

 

Baekhyun pulls out Chanyeol’s huge, swollen and already leaking cock and runs his tongue on the underside making Chanyeol shudder by the warm sensation. And when baekhyun suddenly swallows him whole Chanyeol cries out and fists baekhyun’s hair unconsciously pushing his cock further down baekhyun’s throat and making him gag. Soon though baekhyun finds a rhythm and bobs his mouth up and down the hard length all the while palming himself from over his tight jeans.

 

In his haze induced state, baekhyun has a feeling in the back of his mind about how all of this is so sudden and out of his character. But today is all about letting himself lose. And it's just a hookup; a one time thing. They don’t even know each other so it’s not like it will leave some dire consequences. Before baekhyun had a chance to further dwell on his thoughts Chanyeol is pulling him upwards and laying him on the couch face up.

 

Chanyeol dips his tongue into baekhyun’s mouth and tastes his own precum while baekhyun hums in response to their tongues rubbing over each other erotically while their cocks presses against each other clearly indicating how aroused they both are.

 

And then Chanyeol is pulling down baekhyun’s pants along with his boxers and quickly follows to press his leaking cock onto baekhyun’s puckered entry. The precum allows Chanyeol to easily slide his cockhead inside baekhyun and then he waits for the other to adjust to the sudden intrusion. While baekhyun pants harder and tries to keep his tears on bay, Chanyeol distracts him by fisting his cock and giving it a few hard tugs.

 

After a nod from baekhyun to move, chanyeol all but thrusts in seating himself fully inside of the shorter male in one go. Baekhyun winces in pain but the pain is quickly washed by pleasure as Chanyeol starts moving in and out while continuously hitting that sweet spot that has baekhyun seeing stars.

 

After a particularly hard thrust, Baekhyun comes undone without being touched and his high as him clenching tightly around chanyeol and bringing him to the edge as well.

 

It takes them several minutes to come down from their high and then to clean themselves as best as they could before dressing themselves up. When the tall stranger walks away after devouring Baekhyun’s mouth one last time, baekhyun realises belatedly how they didn’t even exchanged names.

 

 

 

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun wakes to hard pounding in his head that threatens to split his head in two. On top of that the bright sunlight pains his eyes even more. A loud thud of a glass being slammed on the bedside table has him groaning in unbearable pain.

 

“Stop being a wuss and swallow down this damn pill. We have matters at hand to talk about.”

 

“Go away Kyungsoo. I feel like i am dying.” Baekhyun moans into his pillow tightly shutting his eyes to prevent them from light and the onslaught of pain that comes with it.

 

“Trust me. Once you see today’s breaking news, you will actually want to die.” Kyungsoo says through clenched teeth and baekhyun peeks from under his blankets with a blank stare.

 

Kyungsoo is sporting a stormy expression and something about it has baekhyun sitting up and looking at the other alarmingly.

 

“What happened” Baekhyun asks slowly already feeling like something bad is going to happen or has it already! He tries to remember what happened last night but all he remembers is going to the club with his friends and then he drank and drank and then.

 

It comes in broken pieces but he sees flashes of events of last night in vivid clarity and a gasp escapes his lips as he remembers completely how he had sex with a complete stranger in the club. And looking at Kyungsoo he is sure that the bad news has something to do with it. He is cursing himself for being so careless last night when an overly excited Jongdae barges into his room with minseok close behind him with a expression similar to that of kyungsoo.

 

Baekhyun also notices how Kyungsoo is giving jongdae a death glare and minseok is looking at baekhyun with, what he can assume as, apologetic eyes.

 

“Dude, you had a wild night and it’s all over the news.” Jongdae screams on top of his voice, or its baekhyun’s pounding head that make it seems like he was screaming, he does not know.

 

“It’s all your fault. If you hadn’t given him too much to drink then we would not be in this mess.” Kyungsoo spats with barely controlled anger but Jongdae does not look like he is affected by him if his bright expression is any indication.

 

“Umm...it could be possible it’s someone else.” Minseok supplies in a low mummer not even sure himself of what he is saying.

 

“What is happening? Someone please tell me what’s going on?” Baekhyun looks at all three of them with a confused expression already dreading on what he will hear from them.

 

Jongdae happily presents his phone to him, a tab open in it and as baekhyun peaks at the news heading his eyes open wide in horror.

 

There in bold red letters, baekhyun sees what could possibly be only a nightmare.

 

“[Breaking News] Kiss the radio fame DJ park was seen making out with a boy in Club Moonlight last night. The eyewitnesses, who have asked to not reveal their identities, told us how the two males did much more than simply making out. While from the angle the photographs are taken clearly shows it is indeed the DJ, the identity of the other boy is still not disclosed. Our sources tell us that the boy’s face could not be revealed due to low lighting in the club and everybody is left to speculate only about who was the one DJ Park was so intimate with in open.”

 

“I did WHAT?” Baekhyun is hyperventilating rereading the article again and again and looking at the photographs from different angles and in total zoom in hopes of figuring out what Jongdae had implied was even true or not.

 

“But the pictures are not clear. And i would have known if it was DJ Park. I heard that guy. I would have recognised his voice.” The last part is said so slowly that it takes kyungsoo a second to gather what he said.

 

“You were totally out baekhyun. I can bet you wouldn’t have recognised even yourself in that state. And minseok said he saw you going with a tall guy last night. And the state in which we found you screamed of you getting laid. Everything fits.” Kyungsoo has finally deflated. He is no longer standing with a stiff body and tensed shoulders and it has baekhyun wanting to cry out his frustration.

 

“You mean to say i had sex with him...with DJ PARK and i don’t remember a thing and it’s all over the news and it’s a possibility that he does not remember me as well.” Baekhyun says all of this with disappointment lacing his voice which has Kyungsoo looking at him annoyed, minseok confused and jongdae giddy with excitement.

 

 

As the four of them argue about Baekhyun’s sanity, a fire picks up heat on social media. DJ Park’s fans are fuming all over the sns having an internal war with them equally divided in half. One half angry at the news portal, saying they are framing the DJ in a scandal and that it’s a clear invasion of privacy whereas the other half is already turning their backs on the DJ saying how he could do that to them.

 

Chanyeol does not know how this got so out of hand nor does he know what to do now, nobody does actually at KBS Kool FM office. Everybody is looking at the other one in hopes of someone will come up with damage control. But nobody has any idea on how to save the day. The photographs clearly show its Chanyeol. The said male spent first hour apologising to everyone for bringing such a mess. But almost everyone scolds him for apologising for something he was not even at fault.

 

“Stop Yeol, it’s not your fault. You have a right to do whatever you want and however you please. It’s a clear invasion of privacy and don’t worry we will counter sue the news portal on running the story without alerting us first.” PD Soha assures Chanyeol who looks like he would cry any moment.

 

Jongin is next to him rubbing circles on his back to calm him down whereas Sehun is pacing the floor in angry strides, occasionally cursing the media who has made this situation a huge mess.

 

After hour of brainstorming and rejecting stupid ideas on how to deal with the situation at hand, it’s Sehun who comes up with an idea that has everyone’s attention.

 

“See, Chanyeol does not remember who that guy was. Nor do the photographs clearly suggest who he is. So why not just say he is Chanyeol’s boyfriend or something. If that person would have remembered anything he would have come out by now to get all the attention. So either he does not remember or he does not want this attention. Both the situations are in our favour.” Sehun explains to everyone present in the conference room. PD Soha is encouraging him to say further while chanyeol sits there with his head hanged low; ready to accept whatever is thrown at his way to get out of this mess.

 

“Tomorrow we will release an official statement stating that Chanyeol was out last night with his friends and his boyfriend from 2 years. We will tell them how Chanyeol and the company kept his relationship a secret to save his partner from public scrutiny and to maintain their privacy. And that DJ Park is sorry to cause his fans any heartbreak but that was not his intention. Also in the statement we will let everyone know of the strong actions we will take against the portal who ran this news originally without our consent.”

 

PD Soha agrees with what sehun has just narrated. She thinks it will save Chanyeol from scrutiny as well as give a message to these unprofessional portals about not to mess with her employees. When she asks Chanyeol if he is okay with this and assures him he is not forced to accept if he does not want to, Chanyeol just nods his head in affirmation and thanks Sehun for saving his career. The latter gives him a hug and tells him how everything will be back to okay tomorrow.

 

 

Another breaking news next day has Baekhyun, Kyungsoo and Minseok shocked with the blatant lie that the the KBS staff has said in their official statement.

 

“Oh this just turned very interesting”. Looks like Jongdae is the only one who is excited by this turn of events.

 

 

 

 

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

 

 

 

 

“Why the hell would they make stacks so high up that a normal person can’t even reach it. This is fucking ridiculous. Its racism” baekhyun keeps on blabbering while tip toeing to reach the last available bottle of kokopalm, the only drink he likes these days.

 

“Excuse me,” his constant complaining is hindered when there is a sudden warmth behind him and a arm presses to his shoulder while a big hand, a really freaking larger than the large hand comes out of nowhere and grabs the last bottle of his drink.

 

“What the actual fuck. It was mine” he mutters while staring hard at the place where there stood his beloved drink a few seconds ago.

 

“Do you perhaps want it?” the owner of the hand asks. The taller man is wearing a hood with a mask covering his face but that wouldn’t hinder baekhyun to recognise this voice anywhere, anytime. The voice he never failed to listen like a loyal worshipper until 2 weeks ago. When the owner of the same voice had sex with him (he is still not sure but he wants to badly believe that) and told the public how baekhyun was his boyfriend.

 

“DJ Park” he mumbles to himself after gaining conscious of the surroundings from his wandering thoughts.

 

But before he could clear his doubt, the man, DJ Park is walking out of the store. The kokopalm bottle left on the counter with a bill receipt sitting next to it.

 

“I don’t know man, I would have to check with PD Soha first. I will try my best but no promises” baekhyun can faintly hear him say before the door shuts and all he can do is watch the man, or rather voice of his dreams recently walk away.

 

Baekhyun walks back to his apartment in daze thinking about all the ways the DJ would have reacted if baekhyun had gotten the chance to talk to him; to tell the DJ the truth about his identity.

 

The moment baekhyun steps into his shared apartment he repeats the events of how he almost met the DJ to a worried Kyungsoo and excited Jongdae with minseok busy on a phone call (yes jongdae and minseok are most of the time there at their apartment).

 

Kyungsoo asks confused why baekhyun didn’t tell the DJ it was him that night in the club.

 

“Oh my god. It was the perfect opportunity. Why didn’t you said something to him” Kyungsoo asks bewildered.

 

Sighing Baekhyun replies how he was surprised to realise that it was DJ Park in front of him suddenly.

 

“Plus what could i have said? Would he even believe me when even i’m not so sure myself if it was him i slept with that night? Why don’t I remember a thing!?” Baekhyun complains to himself and burrows his head in his palms in defeat.

 

“There is only way to find out. Have sex with him again.” Jongdae supplies cheekily breaking his silence throughout the conversation.

 

Minseok gapes at his brother’s outrageous idea while kyungsoo looks on in horror. Baekhyun simply laughs but stops a beat later when jongdae keeps staring at him dead in the eyes and baekhyun finally realises that he is not joking; that jongdae is actually suggesting him something like this.

 

“What the fuck jongdae. Are you kidding me? Stop being ridiculous.” Baekhyun’s loud voice jerks back minseok and kyungsoo from their shocked state and both of them throws a bottle and a towel at jongdae at the same time.

 

Unfazed by the three males shouting and throwing things at him, jongdae calmly munches on his popcorn while looking at the three with an amused glint from his position on the couch.

 

“Are you three clowns’ done.” and that earns jongdae a hard kick in shins courtesy of his big brother.

 

“If you three would shut the fuck up and think about it calmly you will understand why i suggested this idea in the first place.” They still look at him like he is crazy but at least they have stopped shouting and throwing things at him so jongdae continues his little speech.

 

“Our little baekhyunnie clearly does not remember a thing but same cannot be said about that DJ. Maybe he remembers baekhyun. And if he will see you and touch you maybe he will realise it was you. And it might be possible you will remember too. Touch is one of the strongest senses that can bring back memories.” Jongdae says with a serious tone but the creepy grin he is supporting does little to convince kyungsoo and minseok. Baekhyun though is an altogether a different case.

When jongdae says it like this, it does make sense to him and baekhyun’s expression tells he is contemplating the idea but one glare from kyungsoo and he is shaking his head in refusal.

 

“No. No way will I have sex with some stranger just to clear a point. And they don’t know it was me. It has already been two weeks and the scandal has already died down. So i don’t think there is even a need for me to come out and tell him it was me, IF it was me in the first place even.

 

“I thought you had hots for him. And technically he is not a stranger because you stalk him and possibly already had sex with him.” jongdae deadpans.

 

 

 

 

 

That night baekhyun laid awake thinking why didn’t he followed the man and talked to him. He can’t believe he was so near to DJ Park but still missed his chance.

 

“Fuck, I didn’t even get to see his face. Damn it.”

 

The lucky bottle that caused this fateful meeting rests on his bedside table with hearts plastered all over it “I am never drinking from you. You will remain as a beautiful reminder of him in this very room till the end of times.”

 

 

There is no denying the fact that people are in love with the DJ. To be exact they are in love with his voice. He has many fans like all those popular idols of boy bands. He has a huge following on social networking sites and gets 2-3 love proposal calls every broadcast. People write him letters, send him gifts at radio station office, confesses their love wherever they can, plan out events for his birthdays. It will be no less accurate to say that he is nation’s sweetheart of some sort.

 

And Baekhyun is one of those admirers of the nation’s sweetheart. He follows DJ Park’s show like a loyal worshipper. There hasn’t been a single broadcast that he missed. No matter how busy he is, or how big of a exam he had the next day, KTR is something he never missed. And all because of the owner of THAT voice. A voice that touches his heartstrings every time he listens to it. A voice that he feels drawn towards like they have some kind of a connection, though he thinks every listener feels the same way too. It boggles him sometimes how a voice can be so addictive. It’s not only the deep rumble or the sexy rawness of his voice that appeals to him but the way words roll out of him and how they sound through his earphones only for him to hear, that makes it incredibly captivating.

 

Like any other fan he had wished to meet the DJ in real life. He knows the DJ looks super handsome from all the HQ pictures taken by fans and official site updates. But he knows that DJ Park of real life will be even more handsome. Every time there was an open concert or a fansign event, he missed it. It was like the whole universe was plotting against him.

 

Until that night, when he met the DJ without actually knowing it was him. It still leaves baekhyun into a blushing mess when he thinks about what they did that night in the club. He is so confused about what to do and what not to. It’s so easy for Kyungsoo and minseok to tell him to sit back and he knows jongdae is having fun with putting all those ideas into his head. But Baekhyun is tired of feeling like this. That night; whenever he thinks about it leaves him with a warm feeling. It might seem weird to his friends how a one night stand with a stranger is affecting him so much/ but that stranger was none other than someone he admired. So it’s only natural for him to feel something or the other about this situation.

 

With all these thoughts swirling his mind, Baekhyun goes to sleep with DJ Park’s face behind his eyelids and a smile on his lips.

 

 

 

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

 

 

Baekhyun’s ringing phone halts him mid-way in his conversation with Kyungsoo and Jongdae about the company to apply to for a job.

 

“It’s minseok.” Baekhyun tells the other two after checking the caller id.

 

“Why is my brother calling you?” Jongade asks confused

 

“How would i know!!” Baekhyun responds before picking the call.

 

 

Ten minutes of hushed and shocking conversation later, Baekhyun turns to his friends to tell them news which has Kyungsoo frozen on spot and Jongdae jumping with glee.

 

“DJ Park wants to meet me.”

 

 

“How even? How did he found you? What happened? What did even minseok said?” Kyungsoo asks questions after questions once he finds his voice.

 

“Minseok said that the bartender he was talking to that night called him a while ago” at which Jongdae murmurs under his breath ‘how he knew his brother was seeing that dimpled guy’.

 

Paying no attention to the other baekhyun continues “one of DJ Park’s friends approached him and asked him about that night. Lay, the bartender, not thinking much about it told them about how he saw me with Minseok, who told him that night that I was a friend. Lay gave Minseok’s number to that guy but realised later on he should not have. So he called minseok right away to tell him about it. But before they could take any action, Minseok got a call from DJ Park himself and he wants to meet me.”

 

“He wants to meet me” Baekhyun repeats still not processing fully what minseok just told him and what he just repeated to his friends.

 

 

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

 

 

An hour later, Baekhyun finds himself fidgeting outside the cafe minseok told him the DJ wants to meet at. Through the glass wall he can see the DJ already seated on a far corner; wearing a hood and baseball cap to cover his identity but Baekhyun can see his reflection in the glass wall opposite to the table.

 

‘This is it’ baekhyun tells himself as he enters the cafe and make way towards the table. His heart is thumping loudly in his chest and he fears that the DJ will be able to hear his erratic heartbeats the moment he stands next to him.

 

It would be an understatement to say that baekhyun is scared, he is terrified but he is also excited. He doesn't know why the DJ called him to meet nor does he wants to think about what will happen next. All he wants to focus on is how he is going to meet his idol face to face.

 

The moment Baekhyun steps in front of the DJ, the other stands up with a startle looking flustered and nervous exactly like Baekhyun himself.

 

“I am baekhyun. You wanted to meet me.” Baekhyun is surprised his voice didn’t cracked though his hands wouldn’t stop trembling.

 

“Ahh yeah. Please have a seat.” Chanyeol says while rubbing his neck in a sheepish gesture.

 

“I am Chanyeol. I mean DJ Park.”

 

‘Chanyeol’ Baekhyun repeats in his head. He didn’t knew the real name of DJ Park, most of the fans don’t. And it fills baekhyun with a warm feeling that he does; that somehow he is special than all those fans.

 

While Baekhyun had been feeling giddy about knowing DJ’s real name, Chanyeol observes the soft feature of the one sitting in front of him, Baekhyun. And he can’t stop but admire the handsome features of the other. Baekhyun has only said a sentence but his voice is already making chanyeol feel warm all over.

 

“I-” Chanyeol hesitates but continues nevertheless after clearing his throat for good measure.

 

“I don’t know where to start or how to even begin this conversation. I am sure you are aware of why we are meeting like this!” When baekhyun shakes his head shyly, chanyeol is left with the hard task to go over with everything he told baekhyun’s friend, Minseok(?) was it, over the phone.

 

But before chanyeol could say something, Baekhyun beats him to it with a question of his own.

 

“Why did you decided to meet me now. The scandal has already calmed down thanks to the statement your company released. So why?” there is something in baekhyun’s voice that has Chanyeol blushing furiously at the intended remark.

 

“I- maybe i should first apologise for that only. I am sorry for announcing that you were my boyfriend like that. Without your consent.” Chanyeol looks apologetic which only amuses baekhyun further.

 

“You don’t have to. It’s not like you knew me back then. Nor does it matter now because apparently nobody still knows that it was me. But yeah I was surprised to read the shocking news.” This time it’s baekhyun who is blushing till the tip of his ears and Chanyeol can’t help but let out a deep chuckle at baekhyun’s cuteness. Baekhyun on the other hand is looking wide eyed and the laughing DJ.

“So?” Baekhyun asks Chanyeol after the latter’s laughter has died down.

 

“So” Chanyeol repeats in a teasing manner.

 

Huffing Baekhyun asks him again “Why did you wanted to meet me today?”

 

“Will you date me!!?” Chanyeol asks all serious with no trace of humour.

 

 

 

 

**END**

 


	2. Alternative Ending

 

 

I am crossposting this on AFF. And i would like to believe that AFF version will be MORE and BETTER; can't promise on the latter but the former is totally on.

There will be an extended (read non rushed and alternative) ending along with few added scenes here and there all throughout the story.

It will obviously be chaptered on AFF /since i have yet to write the said ending/ *sweats nervously*

Once i am done posting on AFF i will come and copy paste it here. (or maybe i should let this as it is...lemme know)

Anyways the LINK to AFF version is  -> [YOU ARE MY NO. 1](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1359820/you-are-my-no-1-fluff-romance-exo-humor-parkchanyeol-byunbaekhyun-chanbaek-secretidentity-djchanyeol)

 

see you all there ^^

 

 

 


End file.
